Just Leave
by Psyche
Summary: During the R season...Usagi is dealing with the breakup...but can she really live with what Mamoru had done to her?


Just Leave  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Websites: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Another fic by me! This was again, one of my first fics...over a year and   
a half old...so...shrugs...hope you like it! I've had people ask if I would   
write a sequal to this...I will later on..k? I have WAY too many fan fics...  
lol...  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: Now...on with the fic!!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Usagi sat quietly, staring out over the lake. The sound of footsteps came   
behind her.  
  
She didn't even look up as a voice spoke. "Usagi-chan? Are you okay?"  
  
It was Minako.  
  
Usagi didn't reply.  
  
"Usagi-chan?! You need to get over Mamoru..."  
  
She still didn't look up, but her voice spoke with a coldness that had never   
been heard before. "Just leave..."  
  
Minako was taken aback..."Um...Alright Usagi-chan. I'll leave..." She whispered and   
left...  
  
~~~~  
  
Makoto skipped up to Usagi who was sitting sadly in a booth at the Crown.   
"Usagi-chan!" She smiled, but it fell at the sight of her friend's expression. "Are   
you alright?"  
  
Usagi didn't look up from her untouched milkshake. "Just leave..." She   
whispered.  
  
Makoto blinked. "Are you sure..."  
  
"Just leave..." She repeated with a touch of anger in her voice. She just stirred   
the straw in the milkshake.  
  
Makoto nodded slowly. "Alright, Usagi. I'll leave you alone..."  
  
She left.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi stared at her desk as the students filed out of the room. She had   
detention for being late again. And it was time to serve it.  
  
Ami walked up to her friend. "Usagi-chan?...I'll tell Rei you couldn't make it   
today, okay?"  
  
Usagi didn't look up.  
  
"Okay?" She repeated. They had all been so concerned with Usagi's recent  
behavior.  
  
"Just leave..." Serena said bitterly.  
  
Ami backed away, then ran out of the room, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Rei entered the room of her best friend. Usagi lay quietly on the bed.  
  
"Usagi? Odango Atama?" Rei said gently, with no teasing within the words.   
Usagi didn't turn to look at her.  
  
She knelt next to the bed. "You need to get over Mamoru-baka...we're all   
worried about you..."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei's frustration grew.  
  
"Just leave!" Usagi said, turning towards her.  
  
Rei gasped. Usagi's eyes...they were a dull grey now. Lifeless. Dead almost.   
As if Usagi's soul was no longer there...Rei's eyes filled with tears and she   
left quickly.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi sat down in the park as the moon rose in the sky. A young man glanced   
curiously at the girl as he walked by.  
  
"Are you lost?" He asked.  
  
Usagi looked up at him and shook her head. The man was about twenty and had   
long auburn hair which reminded her of a certain Negaverse General who had died   
not too far from where she was sitting.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
She shook her head again. "My boyfriend dumped me. He won't tell me why?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask the stars...they know everything..." He whispered.  
  
Usagi looked up at him in shock. "Wha?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Or maybe...you should just leave!" He said with a wink and left.  
  
Serena stared after him. "Nephrite!?!" She whispered as she sat there. Then she   
dismissed the thought. He was dead. She turned up to the sky...the stars...the   
moon. "Just leave?" She whispered.  
  
And that was just what she did. She didn't even bother to write a note as she   
gathered her things, stole some money from her parents, and left Japan...  
  
~~~~  
  
Mamoru sat down in his apartment. Usagia had been gone for a month now. He   
stared at the picture. "Stupid dreams. Why wouldn't they just leave!?!?!"  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well..what do you think? grins...hope you liked it as well...it's um...angst as you   
might have noticed....there WILL be a sequal to it later on...  
Email me...  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
